Uncommitted
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: <html><head></head>Sementara kau menempati tempat yang paling spesial di hatiku, kau bahkan tidak menyediakan ruangan kosong di hatimu untukku meski di pojokan yang sempit sekalipun. Apa artiku bagimu, Jung Yunho?. YAOI/YUNJAE/MATURE!/DLDR. CHAP 4 UP!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**UNCOMMITTED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt,

Rating: T-M?

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, DLDR, No Bashing

a/n: tidak ada keterangan POV, jadi baca hati-hati dan pelan-pelan ^^

.

.

Happy reading

.

**_'_****_Meskipun kita sering bertemu, tapi tidak dengan hati kita'_**

.

Aku memandangi hamparan wajah yang begitu tampan di sampingku ini, matanya terpejam lelap dalam tidurnya dengan pose yang begitu aneh. Aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku mengulas senyum. Aku menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya yang berwarna lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan kulit wajahku.

Mata musangnya yang sedang menutup, garis rahangnya yang tegas dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati selalu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya berulang-ulang kali. Dialah orang yang aku cintai.

Jung Yunho.

Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah mengingat aktifitas panas yang penuh gairah dengannya semalam. Aku selalu bahagia ketika dia menyentuhku dan menyerahkan seluruh tubuhku dalam kuasanya. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan sentuhannya.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur ukuran king size yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu malam-malam panasku dengannya dan membawa tubuh polosku ke kamar mandi. Untungnya adalah Yunho sedang tidak dalam gairah liarnya dalam permainannya semalam, membuat bagian bawah tubuhku tidak terlalu merasakan sakit karena aku sudah memperingatkannya.

Kupandangi tubuhku yang tadinya mulus kini sudah meninggalkan jejak-jejak kissmark hasil perbuatan Yunho semalam. Aku tersenyum saat menyentuh salah satu kissmark yang ada di leherku.

_'__Ingatlah bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong. Setiap perlakuanku padamu hanyalah sebatas bentuk pelampiasan dan pelarian, tidak lebih. Jadi jangan pernah berharap lebih!'_

Tiba-tiba senyumku pudar bergantikan nyeri di hati. Begitu menyakitkan dan perih saat aku mengingat kata-kata tajam yang pernah meluncur dari mulut orang yang kucintai.

Yah, meskipun aku memberikan seluruh hatiku untuk Yunho dan menempatkan dia di tempat paling spesial di hatiku sekalipun. Yunho tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku tidaklah berarti apa-apa untuknya.

Aku, Kim Jaejoong. Selama hampir 3 tahun aku menjalani hidup diantara jarum-jarum yang selalu menusukku, terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian, terjebak dalam lingkaran pesona Jung Yunho yang angkuh dan dingin.

Aku tak tahu hatinya terbuat dari apa, bercinta beberapa kali, hidup layaknya sepasang kekasih atau malah lebih mirip pasangan suami istri tapi tak pernah sekalipun kata cinta terlontar dari mulutnya. Hubungan kami pun hambar dan tanpa makna.

Hubungan tanpa status dan tanpa ikatan.

Yah, begitulah keinginan Yunho terhadap hubungan kami. Dia sama sekali tidak mau dan tidak pernah mau untuk menjalin suatu komitmen dalam suatu hubungan, dia tidak pernah mau terikat dan anehnya hubungan tanpa status ini hanya berlaku untukku, itu artinya aku dilarang untuk menginginkan suatu kejelasan status dalam hubungan ini.

Yunho bilang padaku untuk jangan pernah mengharapkan perasaan apapun darinya terutama cinta. Semua yang dia lakukan padaku hanyalah sebatas pelarian, pelampiasan, tempat dia menumpahkan apapun, termasuk menumpahkan garam dalam luka yang terus ia buat.

Tapi bodohnya, aku mau saja mengikuti alur permainan yang dia buat. Yah nyatanya cinta telah membuatku menjadi seorang yang bodoh, dungu dan buta. Tuhan, sampai kapan aku menjalani hidup seperti ini?

.

.

Sudah sejak lama aku memendam perasaanku padanya mungkin terhitung saat aku memasuki bangku kuliah. Pesonanya yang begitu mengagumkan telah membuat siapapun yang menatapnya selalu jatuh cinta padanya, termasuk aku.

Yunho adalah mahasiswa paling populer di kampus tempat kami berkuliah. Bukan hanya populer karena ketampanannya maupun kekayaannya, ia juga terkenal sebagai playboy paling direbutkan di kampus. Banyak mahasiswi yang mengantri untuk bisa menjadi pacarnya, bahkan dijadikan untuk yang kesekian olehnya mereka rela. Termasuk aku.

Mati-matian aku mengejarnya. Mendapatkan Jung Yunho sama sulitnya dengan meraih bintang di langit. Beberapa kali ia menolakku, mengataiku aku tidak normal, memaki aku gay menjijikkan dan segala bentuk sumpah serapah lainnya.

Mengingatnnya membuat hatiku semakin berdenyut sakit, kata-kata Yunho yang begitu sadis itu terlalu tajam untuk menusuk hatiku hingga kedalam-dalamnya. Baru sadar, ternyata sudah sejak dulu Yunho telah sering menyakitiku. Tapi ajaibnya, aku masih saja bertahan. Aku memang gila, gila karena seorang Jung Yunho.

Hingga suatu hari tepat di tahun ketiga aku kuliah, mungkin karena dia telah bosan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta berulang-ulang kali dariku yang tidak tahu malu ini, ia pun menerimaku.

Bukan menerima cintaku, ia hanya menerimaku sebagai simpanan. Ya, simpanan. Pacar gelap. Selingkuhan. Apalah namanya itu.

Pada kenyataannya Yunho memang sudah punya pacar, seorang yeoja bernama Park Soojin dan entah yeoja mana lagi yang mendapatkan predikat pacar ataupun selingkuhan-selingkuhannya.

Aku memang memalukan, menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang sudah punya pacar, ditambah orang yang kucintai itu adalah namja, sama sepertiku. Aku rela merontokkan harga diriku hanya untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

Tapi kenyataan saat Yunho mau menerimaku meski hanya dijadikan sebagai selingkuhan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, inilah bukti bahwa aku terlalu mencintainya hingga mendekati idiot.

Aku hanya dibutuhkan saat Yunho merasa bosan ataupun punya masalah dengan kekasihnya namun jika Yunho sedang mesra-mesranya dengan pacarnya, ia akan melupakanku, mengacuhkanku dan membuangku seolah aku hanyalah kerikil kecil yang menganggunya.

Memang menyakitkan, tapi aku tak pernah mengeluh sekalipun entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga aku masih saja bertahan disamping Yunho meski sekalipun Yunho tidak pernah menganggap perasaanku.

3 tahun berlalu, aku dan Yunho pun lulus kuliah. Yunho sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan ayahnya sementara aku bekerja sebagai seorang editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan. Ah iya, Yunho sudah sedikit lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, itu kemajuan yang bagus kan? Meski itu hanya sedikit.

Yunho sudah putus dengan Soo Jin dan ia memutuskan untuk hidup melajang. Meski Yunho single, hal itu tidak serta merta menaikkan pangkatku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tidak, hubungan kami tetap tanpa status. Dia bilang kesibukannya sebagai seorang pewaris seorang chaebol tidak memungkinkan dia mempunyai seorang kekasih apalagi dengan gender yang sama dengannya, apa kata orang nanti? Apa kata orang tuanya yang terhormat itu nanti?

Lagi, harapanku langsung dia pangkas hingga ke akar-akarnya. Selalu seperti itu, ketika harapan itu bersemi, dia langsung membunuhnya. Bersemai satu, langsung dia injak. Menyeruak satu langsung dia cabut tanpa ampun. Yunho memang tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan. ***)**

Pernah, kami bertengkar hebat dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupannya, demi Tuhan aku sudah lelah menjalani hidup seperti ini. Tapi anehnya ia malah melarangku untuk pergi dari sisinya, entah apa yang ada didalam otaknya. Sikapnya begitu ambigu. Dia tidak mencintaiku tapi tidak ingin aku pergi dari hidupnya. Aneh bukan?

Yah begitulah Yunho, selalu seenaknya saja. Dan pada akhirnya sampai detik ini aku masih bertahan di sampingnya seperti yang selalu ia inginkan meski ia tidak menganggap perasaanku sama sekali.

Aku hanyalah seorang anak perantauan dari Chungnam yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di kota sebesar Seoul. Setelah lulus SMA aku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi, aku hanyalah anak sebatang kara. Hidupku memang menyedihkan.

Itulah mengapa saat Yunho menerimaku meski hanya untuk simpanan dan pelarian apalah namanya itu, aku sudah cukup bahagia apalagi kini aku tinggal bersamanya dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

Saat Yunho mempertahankan keberadaanku disisinya, aku merasa begitu dibutuhkan, meski aku tak berarti apapun untuknya dan aku pun sadar seangkuh apapun, sedingin apapun Yunho, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia adalah namja yang baik hati buktinya, ia memberikan fasilitas untukku seperti apartemen, pakaian dan juga mobil.

Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Yunho menjadi persis seperti orang yang menderita lovephobia, aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan, aku pun tidak tahu kapan pintu hati Yunho akan terbuka untukku, tapi yang aku tahu aku cukup menikmati waktuku sekarang karena setelah pertengkaran hebat itu hubungan kami menjadi sedikit lebih harmonis. Hingga hari dimana Yunho menginginkan aku untuk pergi, maka saat itu jugalah aku akan pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

.

.

Cklek

Jaejoong tersentak saat membuka kamar mandi apartemennya setelah ia selesai mandi dan mengenakan bathrobe, wajah Yunho langsung menyambutnya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mundur selangkah dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya karena wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengannya apalagi namja tampan itu tidak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya.

Jaejoong berdehem. "Ireonasseo?" ucapnya canggung tanpa menatap Yunho dengan suara parau, saat namja berparas cantik itu mandi tadi ia sempat menangis sesegukan meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Yunho mengangguk dan hanya bergumam. Mata musangnya menatap sendu namja menawan di depannya, ia tahu, Jaejoong habis menangis karena selain suaranya yang serak, ia juga melihat mata Jaejoong agak bengkak.

Aneh, rasanya hati namja tampan ini serasa dicengkram saat melihat doe eyes yang begitu menakjubkan itu memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam dan hatinya lebih sakit lagi saat ia tahu bahwa sumber kesedihan Jaejoong adalah karena dirinya.

Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, menghapus air matanya dan mengecupi wajahnya dengan sayang agar namja cantik itu tidak bersedih lagi. Tapi entahlah, egonya selalu melarangnya melakukan hal itu.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku mau mandi," ucapnya sambil melewati tubuh Jaejoong dan memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di belakang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," ucap Jaejoong sebelum ia mendekati lemarinya, mengambil pakaian dan memakainya.

Jaejoong lalu membereskan tempat tidur dan pakaian yang berserakkan hasil aktifitas malamnya dengan Yunho semalam. Setelah itu, Jaejoong menuju tempat favoritnya yakni dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan juga Yunho.

.

.

Suasana sarapan di apartemen yang cukup mewah hasil pemberian Yunho untuk Jaejoong itu pun berlangsung hening, hanya suara alat-alat makanan yang bersinggungan memenuhi ruangan itu. baik Yunho dan Jaejoong, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara padahal kalau mengingat semalam betapa berisiknya mereka saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain.

Karena tidak tahan dengan situasi yang hening dan canggung, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Hari ini... kau ke kantor?" tanya ragu sambil melirik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat ke arah Yunho untuk menjawab. "Aku akan langsung pergi ke apartemen penulis Shim karena aku harus mengecek naskahnya setelah itu baru ke kantor," setelah menjawab Jaejoong kembali menunduk fokus pada sarapannya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu penulis yang seperti tiang listrik itu?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho menghela nafas, Yunho tidak suka dengan namja bernama Shim Changmin, seorang penulis yang ditangani oleh Jaejoong itu karena namja tiang listrik itu selalu menyita waktu Jaejoong dengan pekerjaan bahkan hingga Jaejoong sering kali tidak pulang.

"Kenapa tidak dia saja yang ke kantormu dan menyerahkan sendiri naskahnya? Kenapa kau harus repot-repot ke apartemennya? Memangnya dia tidak bisa sendiri?" protes Yunho keras. Terselip nada tidak suka yang justru lebih terdengar seperti rasa cemburu dalam kata-katanya.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya saja bahkan tersentak Yunho tiba-tiba marah begini padanya. "Aku harus ke apartemennya karena dia pasti kelelahan menyelesaikan naskahnya, waktu deadlinenya adalah hari ini."

"Perhatian sekali kau padanya, kau kan editor bukan perawat," balas Yunho sengit.

Inilah yang selalu membuat Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan sikap Yunho padanya, siapapun yang melihatnya bahkan anak kecil sekalipun pasti akan menyimpulkan bahwa Yunho sedang cemburu tapi Yunho selalu saja pintar berkilah.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar padahal ia baru saja merasa bahagia karena menghabiskan malam dengan Yunho. "Memangnya kenapa? Selama ini aku juga tidak pernah protes urusan kerjamu, kau bermesraan dengan Tiffany sekertarismu yang seksi itu saja aku juga diam saja. Kenapa sekarang kau malah sewot urusanku?" timpal Jaejoong tenang meski hatinya bergemuruh tak enak.

Yunho melotot Jaejoong membalas ucapannya, ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Jaejoong mengetahui soal Tiffany. Ia pun mendengus menahan amarahnya.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, apa susahnya?" tambah Jaejoong lagi membuat Yunho semakin naik pitam.

Trang!

Yunho melemparkan sendok dan garpunya ke piringnya dan mengambil barang-barangnya dengan kasar, wajahnya mengeras menahan emosi. Namja tampan itu lalu bergegas menghampiri pintu apartemen.

Namun sebelum keluar, Yunho berhenti sambil memegangi kenop pintu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong ia berkata.

"Jangan harap aku akan cemburu, kau terlalu besar kepala Kim Jaejoong," ucap Yunho tajam dan menusuk.

Brakk!

Yunho menutup kasar pintu apartemen Jaejoong dan menghilang dari pandangan namja cantik yang sekarang sedang memegang kuat sendok dan garpunya kuat-kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Hatinya serasa dicengkram kuat. Lagi-lagi Yunho menyakitinya, seolah ia tidak pernah bosan menorehkan luka dan perih di hati Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

_'__Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini Yun?'_

.

.

**TBC? Or Delete?**

**.**

**.**

***) kata-katanya saya kutip dari novel Daun yang Jatuh Tak Pernah Membenci Angin karya Tere Liye.**

**Haallloooo saya datang membawa cerita baru, bagaimaannnaaa? Membosankan kan? Pasaran kan? Makanya saya mau tau pendapat reader-deul, mau dilanjut apa nggak nih? hehehe**

**Khamsahamnida *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**UNCOMMITTED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt,

Rating: T-M?

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, DLDR, No Bashing

a/n: tidak ada keterangan POV, jadi baca hati-hati dan pelan-pelan ^^

.

**Chapter 2**

.

Happy reading

**.**

**_'_****_Kau dan aku, seperti bulan yang takkan pernah bertemu matahari'_**

.

"Jae hyuunnngggg!" pekik Changmin yang langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh kurus Jaejoong begitu namja cantik itu baru saja memasuki apartemen namja berperwakan tinggi itu. Tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih mungil itu harus sedikit limbung.

"Wae?" sahut Jaejoong lembut. Ia terkekeh melihat tingkah imut Changmin, namja yang umurnya 2 tahun dibawah Jaejoong ini memang senang sekali bermanja-manja padanya.

"Jae hyung, tolong masakkan aku makanan. Gara-gara naskah sialan itu, rasanya tubuhku remuk seperti ditimpa kulkas 2 pintu," kelakar Changmin dengan wajah memelas.

Jaejoong terkikik, ia melepaskan pelukan Changmin dan semakin tertawa saat melihat tampang Changmin yang mengenaskan. Wajahnya terlihat kuyu, rambutnya acak-acakan tidak beraturan, kaos lusuh dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata bambinya. Anak ini pasti sangat kelelahan.

"Hyung lihat sendiri kan? Tampangku yang tampan ini dengan ajaibnya berubah jadi badut di Lotte World sampai-sampai hyung tertawa puas seperti itu," ucapnya dengan menekuk bibir seksinya. namun jauh dalam hatinya, Changmin merasa teduh melihat tawa lebar namja cantik didepannya ini, terlihat sangat cantik dan indah.

"Hahaha... habisnya kau lucu sekali Changmin-ah. Sekarang mandilah dan perbaiki penampilanmu itu, aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu setelah itu kita bahas naskahmu." Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat mendengar kata makanan, anak ini memang suka sekali dengan masakan Jae hyung cantiknya.

Ia pun dengan semangat juang langsung meluncur menuju kamar mandi dan akan merubah penampilannya menjadi super ganteng agar namja cantik editornya itu terpesona padanya.

Sementara Changmin sibuk di kamar mandi, Jaejoong pun kembali berkutat di dapur untuk memasakan makanan untuk Changmin.

Changmin adalah seorang penulis novel misteri yang sudah hampir 1 tahun ini bekerja dengan Jaejoong, meskipun masih muda tapi Jaejoong mengakui kemampuan sastra, literatur serta analisis Changmin yang sangat mengagumkan, ia bahkan beberapa kali mendapatkan penghargaan atas karya-karyanya dan sering kali di cap sebagai penulis muda jenius, saking jeniusnya Jaejoong terkadang jarang mengedit kesalahan-kesalahan naskahnya karena memang naskah yang pemuda itu buat selalu nyaris sempurna.

Namun, tidak ada yang pernah mengira bahwa seorang penulis jenius seperti Changmin memilki kelakuan yang tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil, ia senang bermanja-manja pada Jaejoong dan selalu bertingkah imut di depan namja cantik itu.

Dengan tingkahnya yang manja itu seringkali Jaejoong melupakan masalahnya dengan Yunho. Ia selalu merasa nyaman di samping Changmin, Changmin selalu membuatnya tertawa dan selalu menjadi tempat curahan hatinya.

Yah, Changmin tahu tentang segala seluk beluk hidup Jaejoong termasuk hubungan namja cantik itu dengan Yunho, begitupun dengan Jaejoong yang tahu apapun tentang Changmin meski kedekatan mereka baru satu tahun terjalin.

"Waahhh makanan!" ucap Changmin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar melihat banyak makanan buatan Jaejoong telah tersaji di meja makan setelah ia selesai mandi.

"Makanlah dan habiskan semuanya," kata Jaejoong sambil meletakkan mangkuk, sendok, sumpit juga gelas minum di depan Changmin yang kini sudah duduk manis di meja makan.

"Hyung tidak ikut makan?" tanya Changmin yang heran melihat Jaejoong kini memilih duduk di sofa ruang tv apartemennnya sambil membolak-balikkan naskah hasil kerja Changmin semalaman.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi," jawab Jaejoong.

Changmin pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai mengeksekusi makanan-makanan lezat yang sudah melambai-lambai di hadapannya itu.

"Ayo sayang, masuklah kadalam perut Changmin oppa," ucap Changmin sebelum akhirnya makan dengan beringas seakan ia telah kelaparan selama 10 tahun.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepala di tempatnya saat ia mendengar celotehan Changmin dan bunyi alat makanan yang bersentuhan. Lagi-lagi Changmin makan seperti kesetanan.

Bocah tiang listrik itu memang sangat suka makan apalagi makanan buatan Jaejoong, ia pernah bilang kalau ia rela menjual jiwanya hanya untuk makanan buatan Jaejoong. Dia memang aneh.

.

.

"Akhirnyaaaa! Naskah ini membuatku gila!" ucap Changmin yang langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa setelah ia mengedit beberapa bagian naskahnya yang telah diedit oleh Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Changmin melirik Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya, namja cantik itu sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Cantik sekali, ia selalu terpesona dengan keindahan Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa di dunia ini ada mahluk seluar biasa namja di sampingnya ini?

Tiba-tiba Changmin menyeringai, ia langsung merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi berbaring dengan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu membukakan matanya kaget dan melihat Changmin kini sudah bergelung nyaman dipahanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hei, aku masih ada janji pergi ke percetakan," protes Jaejoong.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar, lagipula janji hyung dengan percetakan kan jam 5 nanti, masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi. Aku ingin tidur, semalaman aku tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan naskah itu. aku sangat lelah hyung."

Jaejoong pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. "Iya baiklah baiklah, awas kalau kau meneteskan air liur," ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Changmin gemas.

"Yaikks tentu saja tidak. Ah sudah, aku mau tidur. Heummm nyamannya," si jangkung itu pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan Jaejoong hanya membiarkannya sambil bermain ponsel.

"Hyung...," panggil Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Apalagi? Katanya mau tidur," balas Jaejoong dengan mata yang masih fokus ke layar datar itu.

"Tolong usap rambutku, biasanya kalau tidur seperti ini eommaku selalu mengusap rambutku dengan begitu aku akan mudah tidur," pinta Changmin dengan mata tertutup. Tangan Changmin lalu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di kepalanya.

Jaejoong berdecak. "Kau ini banyak maunya sekali."

"Hyuuung~~" ucap Changmin manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia pun meletakkan ponselnya dan mulai mengusap rambut Changmin. "Iya-iya, ini aku usap. Dasar manja."

Changmin tersenyum saat merasakan rambutnya dielus. Ah betapa bahagianya namja ini. setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, ia selalu merasakan ada berbagai macam bentuk kebahagiaan dalam hatinya.

Mungkin Jaejoong tidak tahu tapi sebenarnya Changmin menaruh perasaan padanya. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan mahluk secantik Jaejoong, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

Makanya Changmin menyebut Yunho dengan sebutan si beruang bodoh atau si alien bodoh, karena Yunho telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan Jaejoong yang dengan tulus mencintainya. Harusnya Yunho merasa beruntung mendapatkan cinta dari Jaejoong, kalau Changmin jadi Yunho, ia akan membalas perasaan Jaejoong dan akan membuat Jaejoong merasa jadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Namun Changmin bisa melakukannya hanya sebatas seorang sahabat saja, dia tahu Jaejoong terlalu mencintai Yunho dan mungkin mustahil bisa bersama dengannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya baik Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka berdua itu memang sama-sama bodoh, mau-maunya menjalin hubungan tanpa status. Ah entahlah, Changmin sendiri pun bingung.

Bagi Changmin, asal berada didekat Jaejoong dan melihat senyum malaikatnya saja ia sudah merasa sangat beruntung, mungkin ia juga merasa lebih beruntung dari Yunho karena Jaejoong terlihat lebih senang saat berada bersamanya dibanding dengan Yunho yang selalu saja membuat Jaejoong sakit hati dan kadang menangis, membuat Changmin harus merasa ikut sakit melihat orang yang disukainya itu begitu tersiksa.

Meskipun ia tidak bisa memiliki hati Jaejoong tapi ia akan melindungi Jaejoong semampu yang ia bisa, ia benci melihat Jaejoong menangis dan bersedih makanya ia selalu bertingkah manja dan imut didepan Jaejoong agar setidaknya namja cantik itu terhibur dan merasa dibutuhkan.

.

.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia masih tertidur dengan kepala masih di pangkuan Jaejoong. Dari bawah ia melihat Jaejoong juga tengah memejamkan matanya, mungkin ketularan ngantuk.

Dengan gerakan pelan, ia menarik tubuhnya untuk bangun dan berusaha mungkin untuk tidak mengusik ketenangan Jaejoong yang sedang tidur.

Changmin menatap lekat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang putih mulus. _'Tidak bisakah kau memberikan hatimu untukku hyung?'_

Kemudian Changmin mulai menelusuri tiap inchi wajah Jaejoong, pertama pada rambut blonde Jaejoong, lalu turun ke arah doe eyes kelam yang sekarang sedang menutup, penglihatannya kemudian melewati hidung bangir Jaejoong dan berhenti di bibir merah cherry Jaejoong yang menggoda.

Changmin menelan salivanya, ingin sekali ia mengecap bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir ranum yang selalu menggodanya itu. Seolah terhipnotis, Changmin pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong, semakin dekat, hingga beberapa senti lagi ia menyentuh bibir itu, Changmin berhenti sejenak.

Ia memandangi bibir Jaejoong agak ragu sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Changmin pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan kembali menarik wajahnya menjauh. Akhirnya ia hanya mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Jaejoong saja.

Tidak lama setelah Changmin mengecup pipi Jaejoong, namja cantik itu pun ikut membukakan matanya.

"Omo! Jam berapa ini?!" pekik Jaejoong panik sambil terburu-buru membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja di depannya sementara Changmin hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aigoo sudah setengah 5. Ya! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" kata Jajeoong sambil melotot ke arah Changmin.

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan membuat wajah ngantuk. "Aku juga baru bangun hyung."

"Aisshh aku harus segera pergi, bisa-bisa mereka ngamuk lagi," ujar Jaejoong sambil tergesa memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja.

"Hyung mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bawa mobil. Annyeong!"

"Hati-hati!" teriak Changmin, dan Jaejoong hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil terburu-buru menuju pintu apartemen Changmin.

.

.

Yunho baru saja membuka pintu apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Jaejoong. Saat ia masuk, ia melihat Jaejoong tengah duduk tertidur di sofa. Yunho menatap sendu wajah Jaejoong, tersirat gurat-gurat lelah di wajah cantik namja yang selama hampir 3 tahun ini hidup bersamanya.

Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong dan menatap lekat namja cantik yang telah terlelap itu. Menatap Jaejoong tidak akan pernah membuat Yunho bosan karena ia selalu mengagumi keindahan wajah namja itu sampai Yunho sendiri heran bagaimana bisa mahluk ini terlihat begitu sempurna dimatanya.

"Kau pasti kelelahan," ucap Yunho pelan sambil mengusap wajah halus Jaejoong dengan lembut seolah ia takut melukai mahluk itu.

Perlahan Yunho pun mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang ringan dan membuat Yunho kembali berucap dalam hatinya. _'Sebegitu menderitanya kah kau hidup bersamaku Jae? Kenapa tubuhmu bisa sekurus ini? Aku bahkan takut mematahkan tulang-tulangmu.'_

Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam kamar mereka dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya hingga batas dada.

"Yunnie~" tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengigaukan nama Yunho dalam tidurnya sambil bergeliat pelan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum samar melihatnya. Andai Jaejoong melihat senyum itu, namja cantik itu pasti serasa melayang.

"Apa kau sedang memimpikanku hm?" ucap Yunho memandang Jaejoong sambil membenarkan poni Jaejoong yang menjuntai menutupi matanya.

Kemudian namja tampan itu beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk melepaskan jas juga dasinya sebelum akhirnya ia ikut berbaring di samping Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Mianhae," gumam Yunho. Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Mata musang itu perlahan membuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya ditimpa sinar mentari yang telah merangkak naik. Tangannya terulur meraba kearah sampingnya, tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Dari dalam kamarnya, lamat-lamat penciumannya merasakan bau masakan. Ia tersenyum, ia tahu dimana namja cantiknya berada. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya, membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya menghampiri si cantik yang sedang memasak itu dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi dan wangi.

Yunho tersenyum tipis memandang punggung yang terlihat rapuh itu. Ah, ia selalu tidak bisa membiarkan punggung itu menganggur. Maka dari itu, ia pun akhirnya mendekati namja cantik itu lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong, kegiatan favoritnya.

Jaejoong tersentak, ia melirik ke arah pinggangnya yang kini didekap erat oleh tangan Yunho, ia juga merasakan beban pada bahunya kala namja tampan itu menumpukan dagunya di sana sambil mendengus aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang khas.

Jaejong menggeliat tak nyaman. "Lepas Yun, kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup leher Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kau peduli? Makan sarapanmu sana," ucap Jaejoong acuh, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Mianhae."

Pergerakan Jaejoong langsung terhenti dan menelan salivanya sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Doe eyes kelam itu langsung tertangkap oleh mata musang milik Yunho. Ah Tuhan, lagi-lagi ia terjebak. Mata musang itu selalu saja menghipnotisnya, menariknya semakin jauh ke dalam pusaran pesona seorang Jung Yunho.

Namun tidak sampai lama, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan kontak matanya. Ia menarik rambut bagian depannya ke belakang sambil menghela nafas.

Jaeoong memalingkan wajahnya. "Ayo kita sara...mmmpphh." kata-kata namja cantik itu langsung tertahan saat bibir hati Yunho memagut paksa bibir cherrynya. Mata bulat itu langsung melebar karena terkejut.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya ketika Yunho mulai menyesap dan melumat pelan bibirnya. Ia pun mulai membalas ciuman Yunho dengan tangan yang kini masing-masing sudah berada di leher dan pinggang Yunho.

Yunho selalu punya cara ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati Jaejoong, salah satunya adalah dengan perlakuannya yang seperti ini. Mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut seolah dia mencurahkan kasih sayangnya seperti halnya orang yang saling mencintai. Dan Jaejoong pun akan selalu berakhir dengan kata menyerah, mengalah lebih tepatnya.

Yunho merasakan pergerakan Jaejoong yang menepuk bahunya, tanda bahwa ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Namja tampan itu pun akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. Ia menatap Jajeoong yang kemudian menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang bersemu di pipinya.

_'__Yeppeuda'_ batin Yunho dalam hati sambil mengulas senyum samar.

Namja bermata musang itu berdehem. "Ayo kita makan," ucapnya yang langsung segera menghampiri meja makan lalu duduk disalah satu kursi di sana.

Sementara itu Jaejoong masih sibuk mengatur nafas juga detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila atas perlakuan Yunho tadi. Ck, namja itu memang selalu seenaknya saja.

Jaejoong menatap sendu ke arah Yunho yang kini sedang menyantap sarapannya. Perlahan ia pun menghampiri namja tampan itu. Jaejoong lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dari belakang dan mendekapnya begitu erat, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho dan menghirup aroma maskulin khas Yunho yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho, tapi ia tidak mendengarkan jawaban apapun dari Jaejoong.

Hening. Tidak ada suara maupun pergerakaan yang berarti diantara mereka.

Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama saat sang namja dengan paras cantik itu memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya lebih dulu.

"Yun-ah...," ucapnya nyaris berbisik. Jaejoong memberikan jeda dengan menelan salivanya, gamang. "Saranghae," lanjutnya dengan suara yang amat lirih seolah ia tidak lagi punya kekuatan.

Yunho tercekat. Jantungnya kini mulai bereaksi berlebihan. Entah ini sudah berapa kali Jaejoong mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun sudah berapa kali pula ia seolah tidak mampu untuk membalas pernyataan Jaejoong hingga menyebabkannya serasa menjadi orang paling jahat sedunia.

"Joongie-ah... nan..." kata-kata Yunho seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya sendiri.

Dan Jaejoong pun tahu, bahkan hapal lebih tepatnya bahwa sesering apapun ia mengucapkan kata cinta, jawaban Yunho akan tetap sama. Namun sebanyak apapun Jaejoong menerima penolakkan, hatinya tetap saja merasakan perih yang teramat. Jaejoong tersenyum lirih, kemudian ia mengecup leher Yunho.

"Gwaenchanha, jangan diteruskan Yun-ah, aku tahu jawabanmu. Karena itu, jangan dijawab, itu akan menyakitiku, jebal," ucap Jaejoong dengan suara agak bergetar.

Jaejoong pun melepaskan dekapannya dari leher Yunho, ia lalu mengambil tas kerjanya yang berada di kursi di samping tempat duduk yang diduduki oleh Yunho.

"Jangan lupa makanannya dihabiskan. Aku harus segera pergi ke kantor, ada rapat penting," ucapnya tanpa menatap Yunho takut namja tampan itu melihatnya yang sudah nyaris menangis.

"Kau tidak sarapan denganku? Bagaimana dengan sarapanmu?" Yunho menatap gelisah Jaejoong yang terlihat buru-buru pergi itu.

"Aku sudah makan roti panggang tadi. Mianhae. Aku buru-buru kalau tidak bosku akan marah besar."

"Apa karena kau masih marah padaku?"

Jaejoong sementara menghentikan gerakannya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Anio. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. bukankah kita sudah cukup sering bertengkar gara-gara masalah serupa? Tenang saja, masalah seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa bagiku, aku sudah kebal. Kanda!"

Cup

Jaejoong memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan namja tampan yang masih terduduk diam itu.

Sampai di luar, Jaejoong tidak langsung pergi begitu saja, sebenarnya ia buru-buru pergi bukan karena ada rapat, ia hanya takut kehilangan kendali jika berhadapan dnegan Yunho dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia takut pertahanan yang selama ini susah ia bangun, akan runtuh begitu saja dalam sekejap.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu apartemennya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dadanya, rasanya masih perih dan sakit.

"Neomu apa," lirihnya hampir tak bersuara.

'_Sulitkah untukmu hanya untuk mengatakan cinta, Yun? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?'_

Sementara itu di dalam, Yunho juga berucap lirih sambil menatap pintu apartemen itu. "Mianhae Joongie-ah."

_'__Aku tahu ini menyakitimu Jae, tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Kau hanyalah milikku. Katakanlah aku egois tapi aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu pergi meninggalkanku, kecuali... kalau salah satu dari kita mati.'_

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Nggak nyangka ternyata cukup banyak yang suka sama cerita ini, terima kasih semuanya ^^ **

**chap 2 is up. Ottokee? ^^**

**saya tidak akan membuat Jae terlalu dinistain disini makanya genrenya cukup di Hurt aja dan nggak akan sampe nyentuh angst. Saya harap sih gitu hehehe**

**oh iya, sebenernya saya kurang banget dapet inspirasi untuk cerita ini jadi saya butuh bantuan readernim untuk review dan memberikan saran ataupun ide, bisa ada kemungkinan bahwa review readernim itu akan saya gunakan untuk ide kelanjutan cerita ini. jadi, jal butakhamnida *bow***

**saya juga mau tahu pendapatnya tentang rating cerita ini, mau di T atau di M? Tapi sekedar info, sebelumnya saya belum pernah buat M hehehe ^^v**

**thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNCOMMITTED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt,

Rating: M

Pairing: Yunjae, slight Minjae,

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, **NC! CONTENT DEWASA! TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! NO BASHING!**

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**_'_****_Sudah kualami perih karena kehilangan, sudah kureguk kecewa karena ditinggalkan, sudah kudera luka karena dikhianati. Semuanya belum seberapa._**

**_Hanya satu derita yang paling menyiksa._**

**_Jatuh cinta tapi tak bisa memiliki' _***)

.

Suasana bandara Incheon saat itu terpantau cukup padat, salah satu bandara tersibuk di dunia tersebut terlihat begitu ramai dengan lalu lalang orang-orang yang hendak melakukan perjalanan maupun yang baru saja tiba, sementara suara mikrofon pengumuman menggema dimana-mana.

"Sajangnim!" panggil seorang namja didepan salah satu pintu kedatangan bandara paling indah di dunia itu, menyambut seorang pria berpenampilan parlente dengan kacamata hitam Ray-Ban membingkai wajahnya.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum samar pada namja yang menjemputnya sembari menyerahkan kopernya untuk kemudian dibawa oleh seorang supir yang sedari tadi telah berdiri dibelakang si namja penjemput.

"Silakan sajangnim, mobil anda telah menunggu." si namja penjemput yang sepertinya bawahan namja yang baru saja tiba dari pintu kedatangan bandara Incheon itu mempersilahkan atasannya itu untuk berjalan ke arah yang ia tunjukkan menuju mobil Bentley mewah yang telah menunggu di parkiran.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya Yoochun?" tanya pria Ray-Ban itu sambil melepas kacamata mahalnya.

"Ne sajangnim," namja penjemput yang dipanggil Yoochun itu hanya mengangguk sopan.

Sementara atasannya itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Bagus... Haahh aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya," ucapnya dengan mata menerawang.

.

.

"Hari ini apa ada acara spesial? Tumben sekali kau rapi dan parlente seperti ini," ujar Jaejoong sambil memasangkan dasi berwarna merah di kerah kemeja Yunho dengan telaten, dekat sekali persis seorang istri yang tengah menyiapkan kepergian suaminya, namun sayangnya Jaejoong bukanlah seorang istri dari Jung Yunho, jangankan istri, kekasih saja bukan. Jaejoong hanyalah orang lain yang kebetulan terjebak dalam kehidupan Yunho, terperangkap dalam lingkaran pesona yang tak akan bisa ditolak oleh siapapun.

"Hari ini ada tamu investor asing kami yang akan datang," jawab Yunho sambil terus memperhatikan gerakan tangan Jaejoong disekitar lehernya.

"Benarkah? Apa dia bule?"

"Tidak, dia masih keturunan Korea yang menetap di Amerika."

Jaejoong menepuk dan mengusap bahu Yunho saat tugasnya telah selesai. "Jja, Yunhoku sudah tampan sekarang. aigoo bagaimana aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu berkali-kali kalau kau sangat tampan seperti ini?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata berbentuk musang Yunho.

Yunho menatap hazel Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, namun dari tatapan mata Jaejoong itu Yunho tahu ada beragam macam bentuk perasaan yang tersirat dalam mata bulat yang jernih itu. kesedihan, luka, penderitaan dan juga... cinta.

Menyadari bahwa tatapannya akan kalah jika sudah beradu dengan Yunho, takut ia akan semakin tenggelam, Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali mengajak bicara.

"Kalau tamu penting datang apa berarti kau akan pulang terlambat?" ucap namja cantik itu sambil melangkah mundur dari tubuh Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Walau aku pulang terlambat, tolong jangan menungguku. Tidurlah kalau kau sudah mengantuk," kata Yunho sambil melangkah meraih tas kerjanya.

"Mau menunggu atau tidak, itu terserah padaku tuan Jung," ujar Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hari ini kau tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanya Yunho yang kini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang ditempatnya bersama Jaejoong.

"Nanti agak siang aku akan pergi," jawab Jaejoong yang mengikuti namja bertubuh tegap itu dari belakang hingga menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Ya!" teriak Jaejoong yang seketika itu juga membuat langkah Yunho yang hendak meraih kenop pintu menjadi terhenti, namja tampan itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya singkat.

"Poppo! Sebelum pergi kau harus menciumku dulu, pagi ini kita belum melakukan morning kiss," ucap Jaejong manja sambil menyentuh bibirnya merah menggodanya dengan telunjuknya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Ck, dasar manja," namun kemudian ia menghampiri Jaejoong sementara namja cantik itu tersenyum puas.

Yunho pun semakin mendekat kearahnya, meraih kepala Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya yang besar kemudian seperti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Jaejoong pun memejamkan matanya.

Cup

Dan bibir berbentuk hati itu pun berhasil menyentuh bibir cherry itu, menyesapnya pelan dan mengulumnya lembut sebelum akhirnya Yunho melepaskan tautannya.

"Kanda," ucap Yunho setengah berbisik. Jaejoong pun mengangguk tersenyum.

Namja tampan itu kembali melangkah menghampiri pintu apartemennya.

"Jangan lupa makan siangnya Yun!" seru jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho untuk makan, itu karena Yunho mempunyai penyakit maag sehingga namja tampan itu harus makan secara teratur.

"Hmm," gumam Yunho sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen yang ditempatinya berdua dengan Jaejoong itu.

.

.

"Apa kabar Mr. Vincent, lama tidak berjumpa," sapa Yunho menjabat tangan tamu pentingnya yang jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika untuk kunjungan bisnis pada perusahaan properti milik Yunho yang telah menerima dana investasi darinya.

"Ne, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Jung sajangnim," balas namja paruh baya itu seraya menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tumben sekali anda sendiri yang datang ke Korea. Karena itulah, suatu kehormatan bagi perusahaan kami menerima anda sebagai tamu penting kami," puji Yunho pada investor yang telah menanamkan dana segar sebagai modal untuk perusahaannya itu.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu lagipula tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali mengecek bisnis langsung ke lapangan, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak ke Korea, hitung-hitung sekalian jalan-jalan dan nostalgia." jawab sang investor yang bernama Vincent itu.

"Jadi apakah anda ingin berkunjung sebentar?" tawar Yunho.

"Geurae, kemana kita akan pergi?" Vincent pun menyambut hangat ajakan Yunho.

"Pertama kita bisa mengunjungi hotel di Apgujeong setelah itu bagaimana jika ke perusahaan penerbitan?"

"Baiklah"

"Ah iya, kebetulan perusahaan penerbit itu sebentar lagi akan ulang tahun dan kami berencana untuk mengadakan pesta, silakan datang jika anda berkenan. Aku akan menyuruh sekretarisku untuk mengirimkan undangan untuk anda."

"Geurae geurae." Vincent pun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

.

.

"Iya ini aku sudah di kantor, aku tunggu di cafetaria,"ucap Jaejoong pada sambungan telponnya saat ia baru saja sampai di cafetaria perusahaan penerbitan tempat ia bekerja sebagai editor.

"..."

Dengan mengapit ponselnya di antara bahu dan telinganya, Jaejoong pun menambahkan. "Iya aku juga sudah membawa bekal makan siang pesananmu, dasar cerewet. Sudah jangan bicara lagi. Kkeuno!" putusnya, membawa kembali ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Saat hendak mecari tempat kosong, tak sengaja Jaejoong melihat Yunho dengan serombongan orang berpakaian rapi dan formal tengah duduk bersama dan saling berbincang di pojok cafetaria yang dikhususkan untuk tamu vip. Dan namja tampan itu terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak tak kalah gagah dan tampan dengan namja bermata musang itu.

"Eoh? Itu kan Yunho," ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum merekah di kedua sudut bibir cherry miliknya.

Namja cantik itu pun berniat untuk memanggil namja tampan pujaannya itu kala Yunho melirik ke arahnya. "Yun...ho..." senyum Jaejoong memudar dan suaranya menjadi lemah saat Yunho mengacuhkannya.

"Lagi-lagi dia mengabaikanku," lirihnya menatap sedih sosok Yunho yang kembali meladeni obrolan pria paruh baya nan gagah itu.

Kenapa Yunho bisa ada di perusahaan publishing tempat Jaejoong bekerja? Singkat, karena itu adalah anak perusahaan Yunho disamping perusahaan-perusahaan miliknya yang lain yang berada dibawah nama YJ Group tentunya. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa besar kekayaan pemuda tampan itu.

"Jae hyung!" panggil seseorang berperawakan tinggi dari arah pintu masuk cafetraia.

"Eoh Changmin-ah!" balas Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Changmin yang menghampirinya setengah berlari.

"Hyunnggg! Aku lapar," ucap Changmin dengan tingkah aegyonya seraya bergelayut manja pada tubuh Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di dada Jaejoong, persis seperti anak kucing kelaparan. Anak ini, belum apa-apa sudah minta makan.

"Iya-iya ayo kita makan, aku sudah membawakan bekal untukmu. Tapi kau tidak lupa membawa naskahmu kan?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya kearah Changmin.

Changmin nyengir. "Ada di kantong ajaibku," jawabnya sambil menepuk tas ransel kebanggaannya yang menggantung dipunggungnya.

"Sekarang lepas dulu! Ada Yunho, aku takut dia melihat kita berpelukan seperti ini,"ucap Jaejoong mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Changmin dari pelukannya, ia melirik ke arah Yunho yang duduk tak jauh darinya dan ia dapat melihat namja tampan itu menatapnya dengan mata berkilat meski hanya sekilas.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan si alien bodoh itu, biar saja dia melihat. Bukankah dia selalu mengacuhkanmu hyung?" bukannya melepaskan tangannnya, Changmin malah semakin erat mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong agak risih dan cemas.

"Changmin-ah...," ucap Jaejoong meminta pengertian.

"Araseo araseo, kajja kita makan." Changmin pun mengalah dengan melepaskan tangannya lalu mendorong bahu Jaejoong menuju tempat kosong.

Jaejooong melirik sebentar ke arah Yunho yang masih tetap sibuk mengobrol dengan koleganya itu, pandangannya lirih menatap punggung lebar itu.

_'__Changmin benar, kau tidak akan pernah peduli karena aku tahu aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu, benar kan Yun?'_

.

.

"Oh iya, launching buku barumu harus diundur karena perusahaan akan mengadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahun," tutur Jaejoong saat mereka telah selesai memakan makan siang dari bekal buatan namja cantik itu. sementara Yunho sendiri telah pergi bersama rombongan koleganya dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Apa hyung akan datang ke acara itu?" kata Changmin yang fokus dengan layar laptopnya, memperbaiki naskah novelnya yang telah diedit oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku masih belum tahu, lihat bagaimana nanti saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan datang kalau hyung juga datang."

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Kau itu penulis terkenal, jadi harus datang dan bertemu dengan banyak orang."

"Kalau begitu hyung harus datang dengan begitu aku juga akan datang, masa penulis datang tanpa editornya."

"Dasar. Kau selalu saja seenaknya sendiri, seperti Yunho saja." Changmin menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengetik begitu ia mendengar kalimat Jaejoong yang menyamakannya dengan si alien bodoh itu.

"Jangan pernah samakan aku dengannya hyung. Aku sama sekali berbeda dengannya," balas Changmin dingin dan terkesan ketus. Tch, dia tidak sudi disamakan dengan si beruang tolol itu.

_'__Yah aku dan Yunho jelaslah berbeda. Aku peduli padamu sementara dia tidak. Aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum sementara dia tidak dan aku mencintaimu sementara dia tidak. Jadi aku tidaklah sama dengannya hyung'_

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, baru sadar kalau Changmin sangat membenci Yunho. "Araseo araseo, kenapa kau jadi judes seperti itu? aku kan hanya bercanda, hwanajima~ heum?" Jaejoong pun mengeluarkan jurus kitty eyes andalannya untuk meluluhkan kemarahan Changmin dan ia selalu tahu Changmin tidak akan pernah sanggup melawan aegyonya. (jangan marah)

"Peluk aku dulu, baru aku mau baikan dengamu," ucap Changmin yang pura-pura acuh dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong padahal sebenarnya ia tidak kuat melihat wajah menggemaskan Jaejoong yang bak kucing minta dipungut itu.

"Tidak mau,"

"Hyyyuunngg~~" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak lucu dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Dasar Shim Changmin. "Dasar manja!" dan pada akhirnya Jaejoong pun menuruti keinginan Changmin yang duduk disampingnya itu dengan memeluknya cukup erat.

_'__Mianhae Changmin-ah, aku tahu kau menyukaiku makanya kau begitu membenci Yunho. Andai saja kita saling mencintai pasti hidupku akan sangat indah saat bersamamu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Hatiku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk mengganti penghuninya karena penghuni tetap hatiku sepertinya hanya Yunho seorang. Mianhae...'_

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat berdiri di pelataran gedung perusahaan penerbitan tempatnya bekerja, ia sedang menunggu taksi pesanannya yang akan membawanya pergi ke percetakan, memeriksa pekerjaannya yang selalu rutin ia lakukan.

Di waktunya menunggu itu, tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya ditemani seorang pemuda disampingnya muncul dari arah belakang.

Jaejoong melirik orang itu dan ia langsung mengenali wajahnya, orang itu adalah pria paruh baya yang gagah dan masih tampan diusiannya yang sudah menginjak tua yang tadi siang menjadi teman mengobrol Yunho di ruang makan khusus tamu vip.

Orang yang sepertinya bersama sekertarisnya disampingnya itu juga terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu. Jaejoong memperhatikan orang itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan ia kagum dengan penampilan namja paruh baya itu yang terlihat sangat stylish dan berkelas.

Lalu tanpa sengaja mata besarnya yang indah beradu tatap dengan orang yang sedang ia perhatikan tadi, merasa kepergok Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya canggung setelah itu ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Silakan sajangnim," sang pemuda sekertarisnya itu pun mempersilakan atasannya untuk memasuki mobil sedan Bentley mewah dengan membukakan pintu mobilnya, namja paruh baya nan tampan itu pun memasuki mobilnya disusul dengan sekertarisnya yang ikut menaiki mobil itu di samping bangku supir.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik pikiran Jaejoong saat melihat wajah yang sepertinya tidak begitu asing baginya itu, seperti ia pernah melihat orang itu dulu sekali. Entahlah.

"Sepertinya dia investor Yunho yang datang dari Amerika itu. tapi, wajahnya terlihat sangat familiar, apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? Kapan? Dimana? Ah molla molla, " ucap Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

.

.

Namja dengan paras menawan itu baru saja tiba di apartemennya yang mewah, ia melihat sepatu Yunho telah tersimpan manis di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Itu tandanya Yunho telah pulang, Jaejoong pun tersenyum senang.

Saat membuka pintu kamar, Jaejoong melihat namja tampan itu tengah duduk di bangku kerjanya sambil berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya.

Jaejoong pun menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat begitu serius berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Jaejoong sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho dari belakang, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

"Hmm," gumam Yunho singkat dengan tatapan yang masih terfokus pada kertas-kertas berisi data-data penting perusahaannya.

"Kupikir kau akan pulang terlambat. Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Jaejoong yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yunho.

"Hmm. Kau?" balas Yunho yang lagi-lagi hanya berupa ucapan singkat.

"Tadi aku makan malam bersama penulis Shim," tanpa Jaejoong sadari jawabannya telah membuat rahang namja tampan itu mengeras lalu melemparkan pulpen yang sedang ia pegang ke meja.

SET

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong agak kasar hingga tubuh mungil namja cantik itu tertarik kedepan kemudian berakhir jatuh di pangkuan Yunho.

"Wae?" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menjulurkan kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Yunho.

"Aku tidak suka kau disentuh oleh orang lain apalagi oleh si tiang itu. kau hanyalah milikku Kim Jaejoong, ingat itu!" seru Yunho dengan mata nyalang dan berkilat-kilat.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Itu hanya makan malam Yun," ucapnya meminta pengertian.

"Tapi aku melihatmu berpelukan dengannya diperusahaan. Apa-apan kau ini? bermesraan dengan orang lain, yang boleh menyentuhmu hanya aku, bukan orang lain. Kau adalah properti milikku dan aku tidak suka berbagi dengan siapapun." Nada bicara Yunho mulai meninggi, pertanda bahwa emosinya mulai naik.

Jaejoong pun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak hanyut terbawa emosi, demi tuhan ia lelah sekali setelah bekerja seharian dan ia begitu malas untuk meladeni emosi Yunho. Namja cantik itu pun mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski sedikit dipaksakan. "Kenapa kau mempedulikannya? Seperti yang kau bilang, bukankah kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa hmm? Kau bilang kau tidak akan cemburu, tapi sekarang kau terlihat lebih dari sekedar cemburu Jung Yunho."

"Jangan mulai lagi Kim, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar."

Damn! Pria ini benar-benar, memang siapa yang mulai duluan? Bukankah daritadi Jaejoong sudah berusaha menahan emosinya? Kenapa sekarang malah ia yang dituding mengajak bertengkar? "Siapa juga yang mengajakmu bertengkar? Lagipula aku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku."

"Tapi kau membuatku marah Kim Jaejoong,"

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar mendengar kata-kata Yunho. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah? aku yang selama ini selalu kau sakiti dan kau tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku. Selama ini pula bukankah aku yang selalu diabaikan? Meski rasanya sakit diabaikan berkali-kali, tapi aku selalu menahannya. Selalu aku yang sakit, selalu aku yang bertahan dan selalu aku yang mengalah dan disalahkan. Kali ini apalagi kesalahanku? Berpelukan dengan Changmin? Aku bahkan pernah melihatmu bercumbu dengan seorang wanita, tapi lagi-lagi selalu aku yang mengalah. Bisakah kau merasakan sedikit saja bagaimana perasaanku?" suara Jaejoong sedikit bergetar, kalau ia tidak menahannya sekuat tenaga mungkin air matanya kini telah jatuh. Ada perasaan ngilu yang bersarang dihatinya, seolah ada yang mencabik-cabiknya dengan belati dan menghantarkan rasa sakit yang dalam di ulu hati namja cantik itu.

"..." hening, tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Kata-katanya seolah tercekat ditengorokkannya sendiri sementara hatinya entah kenapa berdenyut sakit mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Tatapan terluka Jaejoong saat ini seolah melukiskan getaran kesedihan yang ia kirim melalui udara, perih.

Senyuman getir menghiasi bibir merah menggoda itu melihat Yunho tak mampu membalas kata-katanya padahal diamnya namja tampan itu justru lebih menyakitkan daripada marahnya. "Wae? Kenapa kau diam? ah... aku tahu kesalahanku dimana, kesalahanku adalah karena aku mencintaimu, iya kan? Yah, dari awal memang akulah yang salah karena mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesala—mmmpphhh." belum juga Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataannya, Yunho langsung menyambar bibir menggoda itu dengan bibir hati miliknya, membungkam mulut Jaejoong yang terus saja mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menyedihkan dan Yunho benci mendengar bagaimana Jaejoong tersiksa selama ini karenanya.

Jaejoong yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, terpaku dengan ciuman Yunho yang sekarang sudah mulai menyesap dan melumat bibirnya.

"Yun... hmppphh... geuman..." Jaejoong meronta, mencoba menghentikan aksi Yunho yang kini sudah mulai mencumbu bibirnya agak kasar dan penuh tuntutan. Seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong, Yunho terus saja melancarkan aksinya mengecap manisnya bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya itu.

"Mmphhhccckkpp..." suara decakan saliva pun saling bersahutan, seolah menjadi alunan melodi yang mengiringi kegiatan mereka sebagai latar suara.

Setelah puas dengan bibir menggoda itu seraya membiarkan Jaejoong menghirup oksigen yang sempat menipis, Yunho mulai memindahkan daerah jajahan bibirnya yang kini sudah berpindah ke leher jenjang dan mulus Jaejoong.

"Aahhh... haa... Yun-aahhh... mmhh." Jaejoong mengerang saat namja tampan itu menyesap, menghisap, menjilat, menggigit dan mengecup leher mulus itu hingga meninggalkan ruam merah keunguan, menciptakan tanda bahwa Jaejoong hanyalah miliknya, milik Jung Yunho seorang.

Tes

Yunho merasakan ada tetesan hangat yang menyentuh kulitnya, ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat air mata telah menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Jaejoong yang indah nan bening. Semarah apapun Yunho, pada akhirnya ia hanya akan luluh pada air mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak sadar air matanya menetes tanpa ia perintah, entahlah mungkin matanya ikut merasakan sakit yang telah disalurkan melalui hatinya hingga ia terbakar dan menumpahkan bulir-bulir bening itu.

Jaejoong terisak. Buru-buru ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir diwajahnya yang putih. Sementara Yunho tak kuasa melihat namja cantik dalam pangkuannya ini begitu menderita.

Dengan tangannya yang besar, Yunhopun mengusap bulir-bulir itu sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan sendu kemudian ia memegangi kepala Jaejoong dan mengecup kedua mata indah itu.

"Mianhae, kau pasti sangat menderita. Karena itu jangan buat aku terus-terusan menyakitimu dan jadilah anak yang baik, heum?" ucap Yunho setengah berbisik sambil mengusap wajah porselen Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu lalu memeluk Yunho, mendekapnya erat seolah ia tidak ingin melepasnya, namja tampan itu pun membalas pelukan Jaejoong, mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang berada di punggung ringkih Jaejoong.

"Kumohon, bisakah kita tidak selalu bertengkar setiap saat? Aku lelah Yun, demi Tuhan aku sangat lelah. Aku lelah kalau harus selalu bertengkar denganmu dan aku lelah menjadi orang bodoh yang selalu mengharapkan hal yang mustahil terjadi. Jebal," ungkap Jaejoong dalam dekapannya pada Yunho, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Yunho yang kembali merasakan tetesan hangat membasahi permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Asal kau tidak nakal dan tidak bermesraan dengan pria lain terutama si tiang listrik itu, aku tidak akan mengajakmu bertengkar lagi. Jadi seperti yang kubilang, jadilah anak yang baik hmm?" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus punggung juga kepala Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu menarik tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya, kembali mengusap air mata yang lagi-lagi turun dari mata indah nan jernih milik namja cantik yang tengah terisak pelan itu.

"Uljima, jangan membuatku yang sudah jahat menjadi lebih jahat lagi padamu. Eoh?" lirih Yunho sambil mengusap surai almond Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong dan tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya mereka pun memejamkan matanya, menyatukan bibir berbeda bentuk itu dengan lembut, saling menyesap dan mengulum bibir masing-masing, dari bagian atas hingga bagian bawah seolah tak ada tempat yang tertinggal.

"Mmmpphhh... haaa..."desahan Jaejoong pun tak tertahankan.

Sebelah tangan Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong dan sebelah tangannya lagi terulur menuju tengkuk Jaejoong, menekannya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eunngghh..." lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit bibirnya membuat bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan Yunho untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Jaejoong, mengeksplor apa yang ada didalamnya dan saling berperang lidah. Namun dicoba beberapa kalipun Jaejoong tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkan dominasi Yunho dalam hal bercumbu.

Yunho melepaskan pagutan itu dari bibir cherry menggoda itu, menciptakan benang saliva diantara keduanya dan membiarkan Jaejoong mengirup udara sejenak. Sementara itu bibirnya kini telah berpindah ke leher Jaejoong, kembali mengerjainya. Sedangkan tangannya ikut menelusup dibalik kemeja putih yang Jaejoong kenakan dan mengelus permukaan kulit namja cantik itu, membuat Jaejoong seperti tersetrum dan kembali mendesah.

Setelah puas di leher, ciuman Yunho kembali ke bibir Jaejoong, melumatnya tak sabaran dan habis-habisan seolah tak ada hari esok. Namja tampan itu lalu melingkarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong di pinggangnya.

"Aahh..." erang Jaejoong saat ia dapat merasakan kejantanan Yunho telah menegang dibawah sana.

Yunho lalu membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke ranjang king size dibelakangnya sambil terus menghajar bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, menumpahkan segala nafsu yang telah melingkupinya.

"Mmpppthh Yun-aahh..." desah Jaejoong yang kini sudah hanyut dalam gejolak permainan Yunho yang selalu mampu membuatnya terbang.

Bruk

Tubuh Jaejoong pun terhempas ke ranjang, namja tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut penuh hasrat menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan agak bengkak hasil ciuman membabi buta yang dilakukannya, wajahnya yang memerah, juga doe eyes yang kini balas menatapnya dengan sayu terlihat begitu menggoda dimata Yunho, membuat gairah membakar tubuhnya.

Jaejoong tidak ingat kapan semua kancing kemejanya telah terbuka semua sehingga kini lidah Yunho dapat bermain-main diatas permukaan kulit tubuhnya dengan leluasa, membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan mencengkram sprei ranjangnya.

Yunho nampak ahli dalam memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan menyenangkan yang ia berikan pada tubuh Jaejoong, seperti biasanya. Dan Jaejoong hanya akan berakhir dengan desahan-desahan nikmat yang juga akan selalu menjadi nada pengiring yang indah dalam setiap detik kegiatan panas mereka.

Dan entah sejak kapan kini keduanya telah sama-sama telanjang bulat diatas tempat tidur itu, wajah Jaejoong pun hanya bisa memerah melihat tubuh atletis Yunho meski sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali ia melihat tubuh telanjang namja tampan diatasnya itu.

Yunho lalu merundukkan tubuhnya, kepalanya menuju kearah samping kepala Jaejoong. "I want you," lirihnya agak mendesah, begitu menggoda ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat jantung namja itu berdegup kencang hingga membuatnya lemas dan ia hanya mampu membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk pasrah, Yunho pun menyeringai. Namja tampan itu lalu kembali mengecupi seluruh permukaan tubuh Jaejoong, meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang dipastikan tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya saat ia melihat sebuah tato baru tercetak di dada sebelah kanan Jaejoong, tato bergambar kupu-kupu yang menambah daftar tato di tubuh mulus Jaejoong. Kebiasaan Jaejoong yang selalu mengukir tubuhnya itu dimulai saat dia betemu dengannya. Yunho selalu merasa bersalah akan hal itu, Jaejoong melakukannya sebagai bentuk pengalihan rasa sakit dihatinya yang telah namja tampan itu torehkan kepadanya. Terhitung sudah beberapa tato yang terukir ditubuhnya, tato dipunggung, di bawah punggung, di sepanjang tulang belakang juga dadanya, mencerminkan bahwa telah banyak luka yang telah Yunho buat untuk namja cantik itu.

"Kapan kau membuat tato ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus tato kupu-kupu itu.

"Tiga hari yang lalu," ucap Jaejoong singkat.

Yunho memandang sendu tato itu. "Bisakah kau untuk tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini?" Yunho pun mengecup tato itu. Namja tampan itu lalu melanjutkan aksi bergairah nan panasnya.

_'__Aku akan berhenti menyakiti diriku sendiri jika kau juga berhenti menyakitiku Yun,' _lirih Jaejoong dalam hatinya yang merana.

Ciuman Yunho semakin turun kebawah hingga kepalanya sampai diselangkangan Jaejoong dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan kejantanan Jaejoong yang lebih mungil dibanding dengan miliknya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, namja bermata musang itu pun langsung melahap kejantanan Jaejoong dengan rakus.

"Aaahh... Yun-aah.. euungghh," desah Jaejoong nikmat sementara kedua tangannya memegangi kepala Yunho, menekannya agar kejantanannya semakin tenggelam dalam kuluman hangat bibir berbentuk hati itu, tak lupa ia juga meremas-remasnya untuk menyalurkan gairahnya dan membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat mengerjai kejantanan mungil itu.

Tak tahan dengan perlakuan Yunho yang membuat seluruh saraf tubuhnya menggila, Jaejoong dapat merasakan miliknya semakin tegang dimulut Yunho, pertanda bahwa ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Yun-aahh... aah-ku...aahhh... aku... AAHH!" Jaejoong akhirnya menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dalam mulut Yunho yang langsung dilahap habis tanpa rasa jijik, namja tampan itu lalu mengeluarkan milik Jajeoong dari dalam mulutnya lalu menghisap ujung kejantanan Jaejoong seolah ia tak ingin menyisakan satu tetes pun cairan Jaejoong kemudian ia menjilatnya lalu mengecupnya.

Setelah puas melahap milik Jaejoong beserta dengan cairannya, tubuh Yunho kembali menegak melihat pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Haah... haahh..." Jaejoong terengah, nafasnya tersengal dengan dada yang naik turun serta peluh yang telah membanjiri tubuhnya yang sudah tidak lagi mulus karena kissmark dimana-mana, sungguh pemandangan yang begitu erotis dan sangat menggoda dimata Yunho, membuat hasratnya memuncak berkali lipat.

Namja tegap bermata musang itu pun sudah tak tahan menahan nafsunnya sementara kejantanan miliknya sudah sangat amat menegang dengan precum yang sudah keluar, ia butuh pelampiasan dan hanya lubang hangat Jaejoonglah yang sepertinya dapat memuaskannya.

Yunho pun mengambil posisi diselangkangan Jaejoong dan melebarkan kedua kaki namja cantiknya. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram erat bantal yang berada dibawah kepalanya saat ia merasakan milik Yunho menyentuh permukaan lubangnya.

"Aaahh..." Jaejoong mendesah, bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih panas yaitu persetubuhan yang akan memberikan kenikmatan yang memabukkan hingga mampu membuatnya melayang dan menggapai firdaus.

Yunho terlihat mulai memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Jaejoong yang berkedut minta diisi itu, benar-benar membuatnya semakin kehilangan akal. Namja tampan itu sedikit kesusahan saat memasukkan miliknya yang besar ke dalam lubang yang sempit itu.

"Aahh... Yun-ahh... pelan-pelan... sakiiiittt," rintih Jaejoong kesakitan saat ujung milik Yunho masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Tahan sayang... setelah ini akan nikmat," ucap Yunho sambil terus berusaha memasukkan miliknya seutuhnya.

Sleb

"AARGGH!" teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho telah berhasil memasukkan sekaligus seluruh miliknya ke lubang Jaejoong, namja cantik itu terlihat mengeluarkan air matanya. Rasanya perih, seperti tubuhnya dirobek paksa menjadi dua.

Yunho mendiamkan Jaejoong sejenak agar namja cantik itu membiasakan kehadiran miliknya didalam tubuhnya, ia lalu mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong juga bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku mulai ne?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah, toh setelah ini ia akan menikmati perlakuan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur secara pelan-pelan.

"Aahh... aahhh..." desah Jaejoong mulai menikmati. Melihat respon Jaejoong seperti itu Yunhopun mulai menambah kecepatannya memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam lubang surga milik Jaejoong.

"Aahh... Jae," desahan Yunho pun lolos saat ia benar-benar merasakan nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari lubang sempit Jaejoong, memanjakan miliknya yang timbul tenggelam didalam sana.

"Yunn... aahh.. terr-uusss... aahh... aahh," racau Jaejoong keenakan. Gila, ini benar-benar gila, berkali-kali melakukannya pun rasanya tetap nikmat, membuat Jaejoong terus menginginkannya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang merasakan gelenyar-gelenyar nikmat atas kegiatan yang dilakukannya bersama namja yang begitu dipujanya itu.

Sementara miliknya bekerja dibawah sana, Yunho pun tak membiarkan kedua tangannya menganggur. Sebelah tangannya terulur menuju nipple Jaejoong yang mencuat dan memainkannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain meraih kejantanan Jaejoong yang menganggur lalu Yunho meremas-remasnya juga mengocoknya cukup kuat.

"Aaahhh... Yun... aaahhh," lenguh Jaejoong yang tak tahan mendapatkan kenikmatan dimana-mana, Yunho memang selalu luar biasa dalam setiap permainannya di atas ranjang.

"Terruss Yunn... aahh... disana Yun," ucap Jaejoong saat ia merasakan milik Yunho telah menyentuh sweet spotnya, membuat Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Desahan demi desahan terus meluncur dari keduanya, saling berbalas dan saling memberitahukan betapa nikmatnya pergumulan panas mereka. Seks dengan Yunho benar-benar selalu membuat Jaejoong kelimpungan dan seks dengan Jaejoong akan selalu membuat Yunho kecanduan.

"Yun-aahh... aku.. aaahh-kan.. keluaarr aaahh..."

"Aku juga sayang..." balas Yunho sambil terus membobol lubang Jaejoong dengan peluh yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi.

"ARRGGHHH!" teriak mereka berdua berbarengan saat mereka telah mencapai puncak orgasme secara bersama. Yunho meledakkan spermanya didalam tubuh Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu merasa penuh sementara cairan Jaejoong menyembur membasahi tubuhnya juga tubuh Yunho.

Tubuh Yunho ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejooong. Mereka saling mengais udara setelah pelepasan yang amat nikmat itu. kenikmatan luar biasa yang sanggup membawa mereka berdua terhanyut pada nirwana dunia.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat betapa mempesonanya wajah Jaejoong pasca orgasmenya, entah kenapa hanya sex bersama Jaejoonglah yang dapat menghantarkannya kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa. Tubuh indah Jaejoong benar-benar memabukkan baginya.

Namja tampan itu lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, melepaskan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Jaejoong lalu membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Gomawo," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup seluruh wajah Jaejoong secara bertubi-tubi.

"Saranghae," balas Jaejoong lirih, membuat Yunho membatu sementara debaran jantung Jaejoong berpacu cepat, berharap Yunho akan membalas pernyataan cintanya.

"Hmmm arra, sekarang tidurlah kau pasti kelelahan," tutur Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya bisa menelan kekecewaannya. Hatinya berdenyut perih. Pun nafasnya yang terasa sesak.

Pasangan lain mungkin akan saling melontarkan kata cinta ketika mereka telah selesai melakukan hubungan badan, tapi tidak bagi mereka berdua. Selama ini hanya Jaejoonglah yang selalu aktif mengucapkan kata cinta tanpa pernah sekalipun mendapatkan balasan yang sama dari Yunho.

Jaejoong pun memejamkan matanya, membuat air matanya kembali jatuh membasahi dada Yunho, namja cantik itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, mencoba untuk meredam rasa sakitnya dengan menjemput mimpi-mimpinya.

Sementara Yunho yang merasakan lagi air mata Jaejoong, hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pandangan sedih. Ia memang tidak mencintai Jaejoong tapi kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan saat melihat Jaejoong sakit seperti ini? entahlah, ia pun ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Yunho membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya, mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan Yoochun-ah?" tanya Vincent pada sekertarisnya yang bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu.

Yoochun membuka berkas yang ia bawa dan mulai membacanya. "Sejak perceraian anda, tuan muda dan ibunya maksudku nyonya Song pindah ke pulau Jeju dan memulai hidup bersama disana. Nyonya Song bekerja sebagai penyelam untuk mencari ikan dan hasil tangkapan laut lainnya untuk mencari nafkah demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan tuan muda."

"Lalu?"

Yoochun kembali melanjutkan hasil laporannya. "Setelah menjalani hidup selama hampir lima tahun di Jeju, tuan muda dan nyonya Song kembali pindah ke kampung halamannya, kota yang sama dengan kampung halaman anda sajangnim. Dan lima tahun kemudian, nyonya Song..." Yoochun menggantungkan kalimatnya, ragu, membuat Vincent menautkan alisnya.

"Wae?"

Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. " Mianhamnida sajangnim, lima tahun kemudian nyonya Song meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"MWO?!" Vincent melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa orang yang pernah singgah dalam hidupnya kini telah tiada setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak mendengar kabar wanita itu. perasaan bersalah pun langsung menyerangnya, menghantamnya dengan keras hingga membuatnya sesak.

"Ne sajangnim. Setelah itu tuan muda..."

Vincent memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup lagi untuk mendengar bagaimana menderitanya orang-orang itu. ia pun memotong ucapan Yoochun. "Cukup! Jangan dilanjutkan, biar nanti aku sendiri saja yang membacanya sendiri. Kau boleh keluar Yoochun-ah," perintah sang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki perusahaan besar di benua seberang sana, Amerika.

"Baiklah sajangnim, saya serahkan dokumen ini untuk anda, informasi yang anda butuhkan semuanya lengkap ada disini termasuk didalamnya ada foto tuan muda yang sekarang, juga... pemakaman tempat nyonya disemayamkan, anda bisa melihat semuanya. Geurom," Yoochun pun mohon undur diri setelah sempat menaruh map berisi dokumen hasil penyelidikan yang ia lakukan atas perintah atasannya itu di depan meja kerja Vincent di hotel tempatnya menginap dan juga menunduk hormat.

Selepas kepergian Yoochun yang telah hilang di balik pintu hotel, Vincent pun meraih map itu. agak ragu ia mulai membuka map itu, menampakkan sebuah foto berpotretkan seorang pemuda yang begitu familiar di penglihatannya.

Vincent mengerutkan keningnya. "Pemuda ini..." ucapnya melebarkan matanya terpana sambil memegang foto yang diambil saat orang yang didalamnya tengah tersenyum dengan angle yang diambil secara diam-diam.

Namun kemudian mata itu berubah sendu menatap potret pemuda yang ada dalam foto tersebut. "Mianhae..."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Author's Corner:**

***) kutipan dari novel Lelaki Terindah by Andrei Aksana**

**Update lama mianhae T.T real life lagi sibuk jadi mohon maklum ^^v**

**Aarrrggghhhh nggak percaya bisa bikin part NC begini hiyyaaa malunyaaa... ,**

**Chap 3 up setelah perang batin hehehe dan pada akhirnya saya menempatkan rating M untuk FF ini (bisikan setannya kenceng) khukhukhu bagaimanaaa? Ini ff NC pertama saya, saya buatnya sampe deg-degan dan susah nafas. buat NC ternyata susah yah readernim, salut buat author yang jago bikin FF NC ^^ jadi apakah NC-nya hot dan memuaskan readernim?**

**Btw kepanjangan nggak sih chapter ini? mian kalau iya dan malah membosankan *bow***

**Setelah disidik-sidik ternyata konsep cerita ff ini benar-benar sangat amat pasaran sekali yah readernim? Saya jadinya sangsi sendiri mau lanjutin apa nggak soalnya saya takut readernim akan bosan dan justru akan malas saat membaca ff ini T.T**

**Big thanks to:**

** , MyBabyWonKyu, zuzydelya, Vic89, boobearSarang, Ai Rin Lee, Clein cassie, hanasukie, .1272, Youleebitha, DahsyatNyaff, MaxMin, Reanelisabeth, azahra88, JeremmyKim, Jung Jaehyun, dheaniyuu, vianashim, narayejea, JaeKitty, yuu, 5351, peace, noona, dongchan, flykim98, elsita, fitri, zehera iona, shanzec, ShinJiWoo920202, Pumpkins yellow, mimimi, maylinda 925, Minozme, hanasukie, JungKimCaca, cha yeoja hongki, quinniee, , CassieFujho12, YunjaeDDiction, para Guest, follower, favoriter dan para SiDer.**

**Khamsahamnida *bow* **


	4. Chapter 4

**UNCOMMITTED**

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt,

Rating: M

Pairing: Yunjae, slight Minjae.

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, Yunjae, typo(s), cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, DLDR, No Bashing

.

**Happy reading ^^**

.

**_'_****_Dia yang cintanya lebih besar, dialah yang paling lemah dan dia jugalah yang paling terluka'_**

**.**

"Kau yakin tidak akan pergi bersamaku?" ucap Yunho pada namja cantiknya yang sedang memakaikan jas berlabel Armani di tubuh kokohnya.

Hari ini adalah hari perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan penerbitan tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Yunho sebagai pemilik perusahaan yang menaungi penerbitan itu tentu saja harus datang. Itulah mengapa namja tampan itu mengajak namja cantiknya untuk pergi bersamanya, namun sayangnya Jaejoong menolak tawaran itu.

"Hmm, sebelum pergi aku ada urusan dulu sebentar. Mianhae," jawab Jaejoong sedikit meringis tidak enak.

"Memang urusan apa sampai kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku heum? Apa sepenting itu? penting mana aku atau urusanmu itu?"

Mata Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. "Mulai lagi. Tentu kau yang lebih penting sayaaanngg, tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa meninggalkan yang ini. hwanajima~ eoh?" (jangan marah) ucapnya sambil bergelayut manja di leher Yunho, tak lupa juga memberikan kitty eyes-nya yan paling mutakhir .

Yunho tersenyum samar lalu menjawil hidung bangir Jaejoong. "Araseo. Poppo!" kata Yunho menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya. Namja cantik itu agak terpana, tidak biasanya Yunho lebih dulu meminta ciuman padanya namun sejurus kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan menuruti keinginan namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Cup

"Atau kau ingin dijemput? Aku bisa menyuruh supir untuk menjemputmu." Sekali lagi Yunho menawari bantuannya untuk Jaejoong, seolah ia akan kehilangan Jaejoong kalau ia tidak memastikan Jaejoong pergi bersamanya.

Sekali lagi pula Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak ingin ada yang salah paham kalau kita pergi bersama, kau lupa kalau kau tidak ingin hubungan kita tersebar, meskipun sebenarnya kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa," ucap pemuda manis itu dengan lemah diakhir kalimatnya dan wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya takut, semoga ia tidak salah bicara lagi.

Melihat kekuatiran namja cantiknya itu, ia pun meraih kepala Jaejong dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, pergilah dengan hati-hati." Kata Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Hmm araseo, neodo josimhae."

Cup

"Kanda," ucap Yunho setelah memberikan kecupan manis di kening Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlihat tercenung menatap punggung Yunho.

Tumben sekali, tidak biasanya Yunho begitu lembut sepetri ini. biasanya Yunho selalu memperlakukannya dengan dingin dan acuh tak acuh, jarang sekali Yunho menunjukkan sikap perhatian seperti ini pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian ia mengulas senyum, biarlah mungkin hari ini ia sedang beruntung dan ia berharap Yunho akan terus seperti ini setiap harinya.

.

.

"Yyeeahh uri hyung daatttaaannggg!" teriak Changmin rusuh sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya sumringah dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya yang kekanakan saat Jaejoong baru saja tiba di apartemen tempatnya tinggal itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada. "Iya iya ini aku sudah datang, aku bahkan harus memutar otak saat bilang pada Yunho, kau puas sekarang?"

"Tentu saja puas. Masa penulis lain datang dengan editornya masing-masing terus aku sendirian? Editor itu kan pengubung antara penulis dan or-"

Changmin belum selesai bicara, Jaejoong pun langsung memotong. "Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Cepat ganti bajumu, aku tunggu disini," ucapnya sambil mendaratkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Hyung."

Jaejoong mendongak. "Wae?"

"Neomu yeppo."

Cup

Changmin langsung melesat ke kamar mandi setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi juga pujian singkatnya pada Jaejoong yang langsung disambut murka oleh si namja cantik itu.

"Yak! Shim Chang Min! Chugulle? sudah kubilang aku benci dibilang cantik, pake acara cium pipi segala lagi isshhh jjajeungna!" kesal Jaejoong sambil mengusap kasar pipinya.

.

.

"Hyyuunng~~ hwanajima~~ eum? Eum?" Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang besar dengan tingkahnya yang lucu untuk merayu hyung cantiknya, jika orang lain melihatnya mungkin mereka akan cepat luluh tapi itu tidak berlaku pada Jaejoong.

"Hentikan puppy eyes-mu itu Shim Changmin itu tidak akan mempan padaku." Jaejoong acuh, ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat tingkah manja Changmin. Jaejoong masih marah karena kejadian tadi, dipuji cantik apalagi sampai dicium cukup untuk membuatnya geram.

Changmin tidak menyerah, namja jangkung itu mulai bergelayut di lengan Jaejoong. "Hyyuunng~ jebaall~ aku akan lakukan apapun supaya hyung tidak marah lagi, ok?" tawar Changmin. Demi Tuhan, ia paling tidak mau kalau Jaejoong hyung-nya marah seperti ini padanya, Changmin tidak biasa diacuhkan oleh Jaejoong.

Mendengar tawaran Changmin, alis Jaejoong terangkat. "Apapun?"

"Apapun!"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Changmin yang senang editornya itu luluh. Namja cantik itu kemudian menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau menyelesaikan bab terakhir naskah novelmu besok?"

Mata Changmin membelalak lebar. "Mwo?! Besok? Hyung micheosseo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "Yup, jadi lusa pagi-pagi saat aku akan pergi kerja aku akan mengambilnya di apartemenmu, ottae?"

Changmin mengangakan mulutnya tak percaya. Ia kemudian kembali bertingkah manja pada Jaejoong. "Hyyuuunnggg~~ shireeooohh," tolak Changmin dengan memasang wajah memelas meminta iba.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku akan tetap marah padamu dan tidak akan lagi masak makanan lagi untukmu."

"Aissshhh hyung!" Changmin pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aigoo Shim Changmin, lihat rambutmu jadi berantakan kan?" Jaejoong merapikan kembali rambut Changmin yang berantakan persis seperti seorang ibu yang perhatian sekali terhadap putranya.

"Hyung," ucap Changmin, memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang sedang fokus pada rambutnya, cantik sekali. Melihat Jaejoong sedekat ini membuat hatinya berdesir tak karuan.

"Wae ddo Shim Changmin?" tanyanya sambil menarik tangannya dari kepala Changmin dan meraih gelas sampanye yang ditawarkan oleh salah seorang waiter.

"Hyung ayolah, bisakah kau memikirkan lagi idemu tadi?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya jengah. "Tidak bisa Changmin-ah, kau sudah sering sekali terlambat memberikan naskah dan harus selalu aku yang kena semprot kepala editor dan pihak percetakan. Jadi sekarang kerjakan dengan cepat, lagipula waktu yang kuberikan itu memang sesuai dengan deadline-mu kan?"

"Keundae hyuuunngg..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Changmin-ah."

"Ayolah hyung jebaallll, hyung manis, hyung imut, hyung menggemaskan, hyung cantik, eoh?" puji Changmin berturut-turut, belum tahu saja kalau Jaejoong benci sekali disebut seperti itu.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, kembali berang. "Ya! kau mengejekku lagi, kau mau hukumanmu ditambah eoh?"

"Andwae! Hyungg ppuing ppuing~ ppuing ppuing~" Changmin masih tidak menyerah, kali ia melakukan pose ppuing ppuing yang sangat imut dipraktekkannya sampai-sampai Jaejoong saja harus terpaksa menahan tawanya.

"Hyuunngg~~"

Lama-lama Jaejoong pun merasa kesal juga dengan tingkah Changmin, sudah manja, banyak maunya, pemaksa pula. "Aiisshhh, begini saja. Kau kerjakan pekerjaanmu sesuai deadline lalu aku janji akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau selama sehari, ottae?"

"Jinjja?" mata Changmin pun berbinar-binar.

"Heum," gumam Jaejoong malas.

"Assaaa~~"

Jaejoong pun akhirnya tersenyum, menghadapi tingkah Changmin yang imut dan manjanya yang overload benar-benar membuat namja cantik itu kewalahan. "Aigoo uri aegya neomu gwiyeowo," kata Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi Changmin dengan gemas.

"Aww appo hyung,.. Hyung merusak prideku."

"Pride apanya? Rasakan ini!" kali giliran pinggang Changmin yang kena cubitan ganas Jaejoong.

"Ahhh hyung! Isshhh"

"Mwo? Mwo?"

Changmin berhenti saat pandangannya tertuju ke arah belakang Jaejoong. "Apa-apaan si alien tolol itu, melihat kita seperti sedang kerasukan begitu?"

Deg

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya dan berucap pelan. "Yun-ho?"

Changmin menunjuk arah Yunho dengan dagunya. "Tentu saja. Lihat itu hyung, si beruang bodoh sepertinya sedang cemburu. Omo omo wajahnya jelek sekali, tampan juga aku."

"Changmin-ah." Jaejoong mencengkram erat lengan jas Changmin dengan tangan bergetar, tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya. Namja cantik itu terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah Yunho.

Namja jangkung itu pun meremas kedua bahu Jaejoong. "Tenang saja hyung, jangan pernah takut padanya. lawanlah dia sekali-sekali hyung, jangan diam saja. Apa kau tidak lelah terus-terusan mengalah padanya?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Seandainya saja aku mampu, mungkin sudah kulakukan dari dulu tapi aku tidak bisa Changmin-ah. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya."

"Haaahh itulah akibatnya kalau kau terlalu mencintai seseorang. Kau tahu kalau cinta dan terluka itu kadang berjalan beriringan?" Jaejoong tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Ia merasa tak perlu diingatkan lagi untuk sesuatu hal yang telah jelas-jelas menimpanya dan ia rasakan sendiri.

Mata besar nan indah itu serubah sendu. "Hmm arra."

.

.

"Yoochun-ah, bukankah dia?" tanya Vincent menatap seseorang dikejauhan sana yang sedang menyesap sampanye bersama dengan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sambil tertawa lepas.

Yoochun melihat arah pandangan sajangnimnya dan membenarkan. "Ne sajangnim, dialah orangnya."

Vincent mengulas senyum. "Syukurlah, sepertinya dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti ibunya."

"Apa sajangnim ingin menyapanya sekarang?"

"Bisakah? Aku masih takut untuk menyapanya, aku takut dia akan membenciku, tidak, aku memang pantas dibenci." Vincent masih belum berani untuk menemui orang itu, darah dagingnya. Ya, putra satu-satunya yang telah lama sekali tidak ia jumpai. Putra yang telah ia khianati.

"Sajangnim,"

"Nanti saja Yoochun-ah, mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Lagipula ada banyak orang yang melihat, aku tidak mau nanti jadi tontonan gratis semua orang."

Yoochun tersenyum. "Ne sajangnim."

"Aku ingin mengunjungi makam Ji Hyo, tolong masukkan ke jadwalku."

"Ye algeseumnida sajangnim," ucap sang asisten mengangguk patuh.

.

.

"Ttarawa!" (ikut aku!) tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang, Yunho menarik paksa tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar, menjauhi ruangan ballroom hotel itu.

"Yun-ah?!... ada apa?" ucap Jaejoong yang jalannya agak terseok-seok. Yunho bergeming dan terus membawa Jaejoong hingga ke area swimming pool yang letaknya di outdoor hotel bintang lima tersebut.

"Yunho-ah, lepas! Tanganku sakit." Jaejoong meronta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho yang begitu kuat dan menyakiti tangannya.

"Ddakcheo!" (diam!) bentak Yunho penuh dengan amarah dan menghempaskan tubuh Jajeoong dengan kasar sampai Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh.

"Neo jinjja wae geurae?!" pekik Jaejong seraya mengatur nafasnya dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat memerah.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa kau bilang? Kupikir kita pernah membahas hal ini, kau bilang lelah bertengkar denganku tapi selalu kau yang cari masalah duluan. Sudah kubilang jadi anak baik tapi kau tetap saja keras kepala, kau tuli atau bodoh hah?!"

Alis Jaejoong terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah puas bermesraan dengan si tiang tolol itu eoh?! Kau menikmati waktumu? Kau bermesraan dengannya tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat. Kau bahkan lupa bahwa aku juga ada disana?!" Yunho kembali meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ah Tuhan cobaan apalagi ini? "Demi Tuhan Yunho, berapa kali juga harus kubilang Changmin dan aku itu hanya rekan kerja dan sahabat, tidak lebih! Kau selalu saja salah paham. Mengertilah, kenapa kau selalu melebih-lebihkan?"

"Apa kau buta? Si tolol itu jelas-jelas menyukaimu tapi kau malah selalu meladeninya. Melebih-lebihkan katamu? Saling merangkul, berpelukan dan kau lebih memilih pergi bersamanya kesini dibanding bersamaku, apa itu juga tidak berlebihan? Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong!"

"Apa salahnya dengan semua itu? aku bahkan pernah melihatmu melakukan hal yang lebih parah dengan wanita jalang, melakukan seks seperti seorang bar-bar menurutmu mana yang lebih keterlaluan eoh?!" umpat Jaejoong tak kalah emosi. Ayolah, terus-menerus diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Yunho seperti ini membuat namja cantik itu juga merasa kesal. ia teringat perkataan Changmin tentang melawan Yunho, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melawan Yunho sampai emosi seperti ini. namun...

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang dari tangan Yunho, mendarat di pipi mulus Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu terperangah sekaligus tertegun. Demi Tuhan, Yunho menamparnya! Baru kali ini Yunho menamparnya. Jaejoong merasa pipinya memanas dan ia bersumpah itu benar-benar sakit seperti Yunho menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk itu, namun itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan di dalam sana. Hatinya, hatinya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Matanya pun mengembun, sudah siap menjatuhkan bulir-bulir bening itu ke tanah dan dimana oksigen? Kenapa ia begitu merasa sangat sesak? nafasnya tercekat tak karuan. pemuda cantik itu hanya sedang berusaha membela dirinya sendiri, apa itu salah?

"Berani sekali kau menghinaku Kim Jaejoong! Berani sekali kau meninggikan suaramu padaku, seorang Jung Yunho! Tch, kau pikir kau lebih baik dari mereka? Bukankah kau juga sama dengan mereka? Kau juga sama murahannya dan sama jalangnya dengan mereka, slut!" maki Yunho penuh dengan serapah, membuat namja cantik itu seakan langsung kehilangan detak jantungnya, seolah ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Sudahlah jatuh airmata itu, Jaejoong meratapi kata-kata menyakitkan itu justru keluar lancar dari mulut Yunho, pria yang begitu dicintainya. Penuh dengan makian juga hinaan yang begitu menusuk di hati. Belum juga luka dihatinya sembuh akibat tamparan itu, Yunho malah menambahkan garam diatas luka, membuat hatinya perih dan merana. Selalu seperti itu.

Menyedihkan, betapa cinta selalu membuat kita hina. Oh Tuhan, kenapa rasanya begitu seperih ini? begitu sekejam ini? setega ini? sejahat ini? apa salahnya dikehidupannya dulu? Ia hanya manusia lemah yang telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? Kalau kau memang cemburu apa susahnya bilang? Apa susahnya bilang kalau kau memang mencintaiku? Bukan begini caranya. Sehina itukah diriku dimatamu?" bisik namja cantik itu lemas, seolah suaranya telah habis seolah tenaganya terhempas entah kemana seperti halnya kekuatan dihatinya yang perlahan luruh dan kini Jaejoong merasa hatinya telah hancur, berserakan menjadi butiran dan ia tidak tahu kapan hatinya akan utuh kembali.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau yang memintanya Kim Jaejoong. Mencintaimu? Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya menggunakanmu untuk kesenanganku saja." Kata-kata Yunho terdengar begitu dingin dan angkuh di pendengaran Jaejoong, seakan lawan bicaranya ini bukanlah Yunho yang ia kenal, kemanakah Yunhonya yang lembut saat tadi pagi? Astaga, Jaejoong merasa kasihan pada hatinya yang sekarat karena terlalu banyak dihujam rasa sakit.

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar, senyum yang dibungkus oleh luka, senyum yang dikemas air mata. "Selalu aku. Yunho-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti berbuat kejam seperti ini padaku? Apa aku harus mati dulu baru kau bisa bahagia? sampai kapan lagi aku harus menderita baru kau puas? Jawab aku Jung Yunho," lirih Jaejoong menatap kosong kearah Yunho sementara air matanya seakan tak pernah bisa berhenti.

"Dwaesso! Malam ini aku tidak akan pulang," Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak keras menahan tangan Yunho. Tidak, meskipun cinta telah membuatnya hina sedemikian rupa tapi bukan berarti ia dapat direndahkan seperti ini.

"NWA!" (lepas!) Yunho menepis tangan Jajeoong dengan kasar hingga tubuh kurus nan ringkih itu terdorong keras ke belakang. Hingga akhirnya...

BYYUUURR!

"Jae-" Yunho hendak melangkah untuk menolong Jaejoong namun entah kenapa kakinya terpaku, ia hanya menatap kosong Jaejoong yang telah tercebur ke dalam kolam renang.

"YUN! Tolo-mmpphh blub... blub" Jaejoong meronta-ronta dalam air, tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai di udara. Dari dalam air yang sangat dingin itu ia bisa melihat siluet sosok Yunho berangsur menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang tanpa berusaha menolongnya sama sekali.

"Haa! Yun-mmpphhblubblub..." suara Jaejoong pun kembali terhalau oleh air. Jaejoong mulai merasa asupan oksigen mulai semakin menipis, dadanya semakin sesak dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya jadi tidak bisa digerakkan ketika bayang-bayang masa lalu menghantui sistem jaringan otaknya, memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bereaksi berlebihan.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Author's Corner:**

**Udah pada bisa nebak ya Vincent itu siapa? Hehe yeokshi readernim-deul semuanya emang pada pinter-pinter deh, keren! ^^**

**Sebisanya saya akan terus melanjutkan ceritanya meskipun memang ff ini sangat pasaran dan gampang sekali ketebak jalan ceritanya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya readernim-deul *bow***

**Btw, ini masuknya Hurt doang apa udah masuk ranah Angst sih? Nggak ngerti deh hehe ^^**

**Big thanks to:**

** birin, kc, akiramia44, BibiGembalaSapi, Ai Rin Lee, Reanelisabeth, Vic89, boojaesarang, azahra88, NickYun, dheaniyuu, Youleebitha, Jung Jaehyun, Dennis Park, akby, ClouDyRyeoRez, Kim Eun Seob, dienha, MyBabyWonkyu, Shim Jaecho, ShinJiWoo920202, noona, 5351, dongchan, zehrera iona, Jaena, yuu, JungKimCaca, meybi, aiska jung, Jiyeon Park, dims, para Guest, para follower, para favoriter juga para SiDer.**

**Mianhae kalau ada yang belum kesebut ^^**

**Mohon sabar dan pengertiannya kalau update-an ff ini bakalan sangat lama kedepannya, saya udah mulai nyusun skripsi. Mohon doanya ya readernim, saya lagi penuh tekanan nih T.T**

**HAPPY 11TH TVXQ ANNIVERSARY! ^^ ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH AND HOPE TO THE END!  
><strong>


End file.
